


Behind The Scenes

by SolarArmageddon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Dyslexia, Dyslexic Pidge, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Keith (Voltron), Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pansexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Polyamory, Shipping, Trans Character, Trans Shay, VidCon, YouTube, just lots of weird shipping in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: With a sigh, Shiro placed the camera on its stand, pressing the record button before rushing to plop back down onto his bed. With a small smile, he waved a calloused hand gently."Hello everybody and welcome back to "ShiroVlogs"! Today we will be going to Vidcon 2018 with some other lovely YouTubers you should all be familiar with by now."





	Behind The Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> just an excuse for me to write abt them mostly doing dumb challenges n being gay tbh  
> the only vidcon vids ive ever watched are from idubbbz and maxmoefoe so like,, im sorry already  
> also!! im using they/them pronouns for pidge but ill probably fuck up every once in awhile so im apologizing for it now lmao

 

 

          With a sigh, Shiro placed the camera on its stand, pressing the record button before rushing to sit back down on his bed. With a small smile, he waved a calloused hand gently by the side of his face.

        "Hello everybody and welcome back to "ShiroVlogs"! Today we will be going to Vidcon with some other lovely YouTubers you should all be familiar with by now." Shiro announced, pulling his gray-jean clad legs up under himself, the corner of his lips turning upwards a bit more.

        "It's the same squad again! Now in case you're wondering who they are because this is the first video you're watching, their names are Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Allura, also newly, Katie. By the time I upload this, they've most likely uploaded their face reveal and will join us regularly for vlogs, starting with this one! Of course, I'll leave their channels in the description, but for now let's go pick them up and get on our way!" Shiro pushed his hand in front of the lense, turning off the camera as he did so. As dumb and stereotypical as the transition seemed it was way easier than fumbling with the camera and then having to cut the whole bit out later on. 

        Sliding his camera into its own bag, he left the stand where it was. He wouldn't be needing it while he was vlogging for the rest of the weekend. Grabbing his suitcase and other bag, he snatched up his other necessities on the way before exiting his house. The smell of fresh air and recently cut grass hit him immediately, causing a smile to grace his lips as he hopped into his car and drove off towards his first stop: Lance's apartment.

* * *

        Clutching the key chain between his index finger and thumb, Shiro slid the keys along the ring that held them together in search of a key with a white tag that had in big, bold lettering "LANCE" written across it. Wincing at the sound the metal made when it rubbed against the ring of the key ring, he found the right one and slid it into the lock quickly. 

        Now, you may be wondering "why the hell does he have the key to Lance's apartment?" and the answer is simple. Squad dad must have the resources to reach all his squad children whenever he needs to, hence why he has the keys to all of their homes.

        Shiro pushed open the door, shoving the keys into his hoodie's pouch. He scanned the large apartment for the brunette who lived there, hearing the animated voice of Lance (who was, without a doubt in Shiro's mind, making large hand gestures to emphasize his speech) coming from the bedroom furthest from him. He made a beeline towards the white door the voice seemed to be coming from. 

        Smiling lightly, Shiro pushed open the door and plopped down next to Lance who was sat in front of his vlogging camera.  Turning his attention quickly to the other male, he stopped mid sentence and grinned widely.

        "Shiro! Hey! I'm just wrapping up this vlog then we can go get Katie! We are getting them next, right?" Lance questioned, arching a brow at his elder friend. Nodding, Shiro folded his hands together around his left knee.

        "Yeah, do you want me to go for the end of the vlog or-?"

        Cutting him off, Lance shook his head furiously, "No, no! Stay, please! I'm almost done anyways," Lance beamed. Tugging on Shiro's wrist, Lance scooted over so his friend could get adjusted and comfortable next to him.

        It wasn't long before Lance finished up the vlog, saying something about how he'd probably just leave in their little chat for "some platonic fan service that his subscribers love so much." He rushed in his outro before promising to edit in the rest of the vlog for Vidcon day one later on, then quickly turned off the camera.

        Grabbing his bags, Lance along with Shiro made their way to the elder's car and soon they were off to the Holt household.

* * *

They walked quickly up to the door, which was almost immediately swung open by a smirking Keith, his left hand on his hip and his right index finger pointed at Lance. Chuckling, Keith opened up his palm and shoved it towards the brunette. 

        "Katie filmed the face reveal last night, hand over the twenty bucks, McClain." His smirk pulled wider as Lance groaned loudly, digging into his pocket and fishing out a wrinkled twenty. He slapped it into Keith's palm, pushing past him as Shiro struggled to keep in a laugh. 

        "Did you guys actually bet money on my face reveal? What the hell!" Katie exclaimed, walking up behind Keith and kicking the back of his calf. Yelping, Keith's hands flew down to the spot where he was kicked and he gripped it tightly, massaging it with his thumbs. Grinning at Katie, Shiro patted their head and walked past his two friends. Glancing around he noticed Hunk sitting and chatting with Lance about the show that was on the wide flat screen TV which sat on a stand in Katie's living room.  

        "Why are you two here, anyways?" Lance suddenly asked, jerking his head in Keith's direction and then glancing back to Hunk. Smiling, Hunk shrugged and sipped on the chocolate milk he had in his hand. 

        "Not sure, really. Katie invited us over last night to help film their first FaceCam video! They're gonna upload it later today." Hunk said, placing down his chocolate milk. 

        "And by help he means literally just sitting in the background on our phones and being obnoxious to the point where Katie forced us to leave the room," Keith snorted. Rolling their eyes, Katie sped towards their room and slammed open the door, coming back out seconds later with a travel suitcase covered in stickers and a small messenger bag, pins lining the strap. With the handle of the black suitcase gripped tightly in her left hand, she slung the strap over her shoulder and shrugged.

        "You guys were showing me memes and making me laugh, I couldn't have my entire face reveal be me laughing at shitty memes." They said in a matter-of-fact tone before walking towards the door, bag trailing behind their feet. 

        "So are we going now, or what? I don't wanna be late," Katie smiled glanced over their shoulder, a hand placed on their front door knob. Jumping off the couch instantly, Lance pulled up Hunk quickly with a wide grin.

        "Hell yeah! Let's go!" He exclaimed, pushing past Katie with Hunk still being dragged behind him and leaving the house. They all laughed a bit before grabbing their things, Hunk rushing back into the house after he realized he hadn't grabbed his own stuff, and then they set off in the direction of Vidcon. 

* * *

        Along the way short car ride vlogs were taken, videos were edited in the mean time as they chatted and occasionally stopped to blast a song and scream the lyrics as loud as they possibly could.

        Allura had also been sure to tell them she was on her way too, as planned, so that they could all meet up. She had also informed them that Coran had made sure she had got everything she needed too, which took longer than expected, so she might be a bit late. With that in mind, they were all happily set for Vidcon. 

        Overall, the ride was fun despite the length of the trip (almost four hours from Katie's house) and they were all super excited by the time they got there, especially since they would finally get to stretch their legs properly.

 


End file.
